


Visiting

by Rainfalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to visit a 'cousin' of his. Mr Sark doesn't think Max would let him, but Adam never backs down from a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

They were going to Los Santos for a job. It wasn't often that they accept a job from another country. So Adam was going to take this time to visit his third favorite person. First and second was taken up by Max and himself. Thus it was his mission to make Max let him go because for some reason Max won't let him go out by himself. Which is probably because Maxy is very possessive. Totally not because Adam went on a murder spree.

'Thus I'm going to visit him when we go there.' Adam explained.

'I know you want to visit him but Max won't let you do it.'

'Max doesn't know anything Sark, I'll just tell him I'm visiting a distant cousin.' Adam told him as he packed his suitcase.

It was extremely important to see how his biggest fan was doing. He met his fan from Sark, they started bonding through some assassination jobs. His fan was a rookie during that time but still was a nanners at heart and choose the most obvious place to hide, a gutsy move for a rookie. Thus becoming his favorite fan. It was a proud moment as he sent Adam a message that he is now in a crew.

Of course the best time to get his Maxy to agree was during snuggle times. Adam was curled up in Max's arms as they watched find the fun murder times or named as people called it "The news".

'Max I have someone I need to meet my cousin after our job.' Max's face scrunched up.

'You don't have any cousins Adam, last time I asked you said they died by fire.' Darn his old annoying cousin.

'He is my distant cousin, not those ones. Come on, Max I really want you to see him. Please Maxy.' For a man who has a rather impressive beard he caves into Adam's wishes easily.

'Fine but I'm coming along.'

'You’re the best! I also already packed your bag like the wonderful boyfriend I am.'

‘What!’ Max immediately got off the couch. Adam followed Max, he can’t wait for Max to see his present he left him. Knowing Adam he put something completely inappropriate in his suitcase instead of weapons. Last time he replaced all his bullets and Max still can’t believe he put all that effort into such a bad joke. He climbed down in the storage room underneath their bed, judging by the way Adam was giggling he was going the right direction as Adam loves hide and seek. He then went to the roof, which really when does Adam ever make it easy for Max. Adam laughed even more, Max won’t ever find his hiding spot until it’s too late! He was going to bring that all the way to Los Santos.

‘Knowing you, you mostly are taunting me by putting it in an obvious spot.’ Max complained as he headed back towards the couch. Max leaned down and spotted a very familiar suitcase. ‘Aha!’ He said as he pulled it out. Adam grinned as Max opened the suitcase. Lo and behold there was Adam’s favorite costume. 

‘I am not wearing that again Adam.’

‘But it works so well.’

‘No Adam.’

‘I could boop your weiner!’

‘No Adam.’

‘Aww.’ He whined as Max threw the hot dog costume out of his suitcase, Max should stop letting Adam buy all these costumes.

-

After the job Adam surprisingly remembered about visiting his distant cousin. He went to a large building complex that looked surprisingly modern and new even though it was in the grittier part of the city. Adam walked straight to a door and knocked. The door opened to show a large muscular man in a Pikachu onesie.  
‘It’s been so long Jeremy!’ Adam went in for a hug until the man stopped him.

‘Wrong guy, check the door on the left.’ The man muttered out, then slammed the door. Max cannot believe that Adam didn’t recognize his cousin and almost hugged a strange. The next door that opened to a much shorter person.

‘Jeremy!’ Adam spread his arms wide again. 

‘Adam!’ This time the guy went in for the hug. 

‘Adam your cousin looks more related to the guy we meet just now than you do.’ Max commented as Jeremy let them into his house. Jeremy and Adam both laughed at the comment which was totally accurate.

‘Well to be fair you don’t look like what Adam’s type is. So um, I’m ready to go if you guys are.’ Jeremy grabbed his keys and put on his jacket.

‘Go where?’ 

‘Adam wanted to meet my gang members, didn’t he tell you?’

‘What?’

‘Well, I needed to know how they were treating Jeremy.’ Max frowned but followed Jeremy to his car.

‘You guys must be tired after your job do you want a snack?’ Jeremy took out two yellow cases from his bag and passed it to them. It turns out to be a banana case, which obviously holds a banana in each case.

‘I’m keeping the case!’ Which Jeremy graciously allowed.

Max got to know Jeremy better on the ride over. He found out many interesting stories about Adam, that Sark knew him and that he was a big fan of them. It was actually quiet flattering. Of course in return, Jeremy heard more stories about Adam’s ridiculous antics and how Adam and Max got together. They later found out that Jeremy is part of the infamous crew in Rooster Teeth, the Fake AH Crew. At the place, Jeremy introduced them to his crew. What he did not expect was that the Skull recognized them. As they are assassins, not much people who are not seriously looking for them will hear of them.

‘You know Seananners and Gassy Mexican?’ The Skull exclaimed while his had remained at his gun holster. 

‘Yeah, calm down Ryan!’

‘What’s a nanners and Graccie Mexican?’ Mogar looked at them skeptically. 

‘Their dangerous and are very well known assassins. They are recognized for being the best at hiding in plain sight, not needing a map of the place.’ Ryan pouted.

‘Thanks!’ Adam smiled. After things died down and they talked to each other it was pretty nice hanging around them. They played some games together and then left later in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted more Seamexican and a crossover. So this is what happened.


End file.
